Theory Extension
by DracoPendragon
Summary: An extension of the fangirl's theory on Sherlock (the Sheriarty one) that I made up in part *CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3*


**What really happened atop St Bart's during Reichenbach**

Sherlock called John, who answered almost immediately.

'Sherlock?' came the other man's voice from the opposite end of the line.

'John where are you?' he asked calmly.

'I'm- I'm outside St Bart's, just behind the ambulance bay, and I'm coming to find you, why?'

'Now stay exactly where you are!' he said into the phone urgently.

'Where are you?' John asked. Sherlock imagined him looking around before he moved his eyes to the rooftop, where a dummy had been placed and the real Sherlock was hidden out of sight with Moriarty, sat with their backs against the hospital chimney. Sherlock was holding onto a rope attached to said dummy, waiting to let go.

The plan had changed after Sherlock had stopped Moriarty from shooting himself. Something in that moment was altered between them. So, they had to quickly formulate a plan. Jim had been content enough to call off the snipers, but not enough to let Sherlock get away without making John believe he was dead. So, they had acquired Molly's assistance in obtaining a body that looked like Sherlock's and a CPR dummy that they could use to illustrate the fall. This would then be replaced with the body the homeless gang of London.

'Don't move,' he said after John's small exhale of breath came from the other end of the line, barely audible. That meant John had seen the figure on the roof. 'Keep your eyes fixed on me.' He hoped John noted the urgency in his voice and did as he was told. John was loyal though, he would do what Sherlock asked of him.

'What? What's happening? What's going on?' Sherlock could hear the confusion in John's voice at the situation, and he was sure Jim could too.

'Please will you do this for me?' he asked, tone falsely pleading. 'Please.'

'Do what?' Sherlock knew already that John would do anything Sherlock asked of him, and this part was undoubtedly the easiest of faking his own death.

'This phone call… it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note.' he didn't want to say it out loud, as he thought it took from the tension of the scene. Besides, if he didn't say he was doing it, he wasn't telling a lie. He was just… merely implying it.

Jim chuckled beside him, making the edge of Sherlock's lip curl. He held the phone to his chest to make sure John couldn't hear anything as he silently reprimanded him for making him lose focus.

'Leave a note when?' John asked him. Sometimes John was quite smart, but he was either being very dumb at this point or just in denial that Sherlock would do something.

He turned back to the phone. 'Goodbye John,' he said finally before he hung up and threw away the phone, then let go of the rope he was holding, barely hearing John's expression of denial.

He watched as the dummy fell out of view, and John shouted his name. 'Sherlock!'

Moriarty was laughing beside him, and soon Sherlock was chuckling too. He looked over at the consulting criminal, who was already watching him. Soon the laughing faded, and they were left looking at each other. Jim kept on flicking his eyes to the consulting detective's lips, and the action did not go unnoticed. Sherlock furrowed his brow, confused for a moment as to why he would do that before the understanding set in. _Oh, so he does reciprocate._

He learned in, heart beating unnaturally fast, and Jim tilted his head so their lips pressed together. Jim pulled him closer greedily as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue swiftly over Sherlock's bottom lip. The sensation was not altogether new, but it had been a while since Sherlock had kissed anyone. He'd forgotten how good it was.

They stayed like that for some time before they broke away breathlessly, eyes never straying.

'So what do we do now?' asked Sherlock.

'Oh, I think you know,' replied a smiling Moriarty. They both stood up; no one would be looking up at the roof anymore, not when someone had already jumped.

'You go underground, and I work to catch you before you inevitably return,' replied Sherlock, smirking.

'Or maybe this time you'll catch me,' shrugged Moriarty. 'That's the fun of the game, Sherlock. You never know what's going to happen,' he said with a smirk.

'I think we both know what the result of this game is going to be, Sherlock,' Jim said suggestively. 'I look forward to it.'

'As do I,' replied Sherlock before he extended his hand. Jim grabbed it and shook it, before pulling him in for another kiss.

They ended it finally after a few reluctant moments. 'Catch you later,' said Sherlock in remembrance of their first meeting.

'No you won't, dear.' Jim walked to the fire escape door and went inside. Sherlock looked out over London once more before following him.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been meaning to write a sheriarty piece for ages, but only got around to it after the new episode. Yeah, this is a basis of the fangirl's theory written out, but I extended it so yeah.

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
